Back Home to the West Coast
by KiKiCohen
Summary: Meredith had a daughter and moved to Europe. Ten years later she returns. What happened in between, and what happens now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything affiliated with Grey's Anatomy (unless you count posters and DVDs).**

**A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this...lets just let it roll. Just review it, tell me if it is good or bad or whatever.**

**------**

Meredith Grey stared out the window of the Lufthansa Airlines flight, watching as Paris turned into specks below her.

She looked around the first class section of her AirFrance flight and sighed. She never thought she would be going back to Seattle Grace. For five years she had been working at the Hertford British Hospital in Paris as an attending, a very well-known hospital. She had done her residence in London, she had been tired of America.

After Christina's failed wedding and her break-up with Derek Shepherd in front of a huge crowd, she and Christina had both packed their bags and headed in separate directions. Now that Christina was returning to Seattle, she felt the same way.

She looked at the seat next to her towards her sleeping daughter. She was now ten years old, and looking more like the perfect combination of Derek and herself each day.

"Bonjour," the flight attendant came to her seat, "Est-ce que vous voulez un boisson?"

"Oui," Meredith responded in her crisp French accent, "Je voudrais un verre de vin, et elle voudrait un coca."

Meredith was afraid to go back to Seattle. She knew that Derek needed to know she had a daughter who was fluent in English and French, but she knew she had changed. It was as if she had taken over Addison's role. Meredith looked quite European. She refused to step out of the house without the perfectly paired outfit of haute-couture.

She sighed, she didn't want to go back to America. She didn't want to live in a world of people wearing touristy white tennis shoes and clogging the streets. She just wanted life to go back to how it was in Paris.

But life didn't always work how she wanted. She didn't want to go back to Seattle and watch Preston Burke be lowered into the soil, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She was really supporting Christina, who still loved him regardless of what he did. Derek, the new chief, had offered her an important spot on the surgical team and she couldn't really deny it.

"Well," she sighed looking at her daughter, "We're going to America." Leaning her big chair back, Meredith closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

------

She had refused to sell her mother's house to anyone but Izzy and George, as long as they kept paying rent. Now the two happened to be married, still living in it. She admittingly hadn't really kept in touch besides the occasional e-mail to the two, and now she was going to be staying with them and their twin sons, Edward and John.

Walking up to the door, Meredith looked at her daughter Maria, "Remember...the boys are like, eight or something. They probably look really American to you and they'll probably be immature or something. Just be nice."

Maria just laughed. Meredith was proud of how she had raised her daughter. She was wearing leggings, a tunic, and ballet flats, along with a matching necklace and headband. She was nice to everyone she met and her immaturity had left her when she was quite young. Meredith always spilled her heart to her young daughter when times were rough, and it seemed to one of those times.

"Mom, don't freak out on me again. I'll be nice, don't worry. I just want to meet dad," she admitted, "You speak of him pretty highly."

Meredith sighed, "It's time to do this thing isn't it?"

"Duh," her daughter smiled...everytime she smiled Meredith's heart crumbled, it was exactly like Dereks.

Meredith slowly rang the doorbell once and waited. After a few moments, the door slowly opened to reveal Izzy, looking quite motherlike, but wonderful.

Izzy only paused for a moment, taking in her friend who was clad in skinny jeans and a Chanel blouse along with flats.

"Oh my gosh, Mer!" Izzy suddenly thrust her arms out and threw herself at her old friend.

"Hey Izzy," Meredith smiled, slowly letting go of the hug, "This is my daughter...Maria."

"She is gorgeous," Izzy smiled, "You look a lot like your mother."

"GEORGE!" she yelled into the house, "Mer's here!"

In a matter of seconds, George appeared at the door, bearing an eight-year old with blonde hair in his arms. Setting his kid on the ground, he leaned in and hugged Meredith.

"You look good," he looked at her, "Who is this one?" He motioned towards Maria, who stood confidently next to Meredith.

"This is my daughter, Maria," Meredith announced.

"Hi," Maria smiled, sticking out her hand. George seemed pretty impressed.

Opening the door wider, Izzy motioned for the two to come inside.

"This is Edward," George noted, pointing towards the same blonde boy who ran inside the door and flew up the stairs.

Walking into the living room, Izzy began asking Meredith a lot of questions, "Is Paris amazing?"

"I really love it," Meredith answered, "But I knew that it was time for a change."

"Yeah, we really miss you," George smiled, calling for his boys up the stairs.

"You and Maria can share your old room, we felt weird giving it to our sons," Izzy told her, motioning towards the stairs.

"I'm going to shower," Meredith announced, "I really need to find Christina. And I guess Derek..."

Meredith began up the stairs, leaving Maria with Izzy and George.

"You know," Izzy called up the stairs, "He asks about you a lot."

Meredith stopped, turned around and faced her friend, "I'm not here to get him back, I'm here to introduce him to his daughter."

------

After ten years, Seattle Grace Hospital still looked almost the same, besides the new wing that was added on. She knew that Derek would be in his office here, and she just wanted to get it over with.

Seattle Grace still even smelled the same. She looked down at her outfit, she was wearing a long white tunic with a belt and matching pumps. She ran her fingers through her hair and headed towards the chief's office.

The door was different, well, it was the same door but the plaque had been replaced and Derek's name had been put on it.

Her heart was beating quickly in her stomach, she was more nervous than she had been in a long time.

"Just do it," Maria looked at her, flipping her hair back, "Pull the band-aid off fast."

Meredith gulped and slowly opened the door. She froze the second she met his eyes. He was still as dreamy as ever. She couldn't move, her eyes were fixated on him.

"H...hi," she managed to choke out. She looked over at Maria, who was in awe.

"Meredith," he breathed, "Oh my...how are you?" He immediately stood up and moved over to give her a hug.

"I'm..." Meredith was interrupted by her daughter,

"Hi dad."

------

Well that was me...being bored and randomly writing a story? REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here goes round two. I am writing this before the other chapter is even on the website so I'll say thanks for the reviews but I don't actually know if you guys reviewed...haha. I'm such a loser. I'm on a role though and I'm in a bad mood so I'm venting my anger through Grey's...thats the story of my life.**

**------**

Derek's head was spinning.

_Hi dad. Hi dad. Hi dad._

"This is..." Meredith swallowed the lump in her throat, "Maria. She's ten."

Derek couldn't think of anything to say. Meredith stood there awkwardly, but suddenly Derek reached out his arms and pulled Maria into a hug. Maria returned the gesture by placing her small arms around his frame. The moment made Meredith choke up.

"Hi," he plainly responded, "I'm your dad."

Meredith couldn't help but smile at the interaction. She had told Derek about the baby, but she had told him it was someone else's. Leave it to her to turn the day around. Meredith looked at her feet and back into Derek's eyes, which were forming tears.

"I'm..." Meredith started, but Derek but up a hand to stop her; he knew she was sorry. He didn't want to hear her excuses; he knew she was sorry. Sorry didn't cut it.

"So you raised our daughter alone in Europe, so you could...escape from all of this?" he motioned around the room, "If you had told me, I could've helped you."

"If I had told you," she started, "You would've been on the next flight to London...and I didn't want you to come to London - I wanted to have time to myself. I expected to come back after a few months, but things don't always work out that way."

"So you didn't cheat on me?" he asked, "I always thought that you cheated on me. I always thought you had a good reason for leaving."

Maria slowly moved back towards her mom, but gazed at her dad.

"No offense," the child began, "But I don't want to hear your drama that has filled the air for ten years - I just wanted to meet my dad."

"And so you have," Meredith sighed, "And so you have."

"Are you back for Preston's funeral?" Derek asked somberly, "To be with Christina?"

"I'm...I think I'm back for good, I think I'm taking your offer," she admitted, "I was getting tired of speaking French. I decided that my daughter needs to grow up in the place where her family is for the rest of her...growing up."

"All I ever hear about," Maria chimed in, "Is 'Aunt Izzy' and 'Uncle George' and I wanted to finally meet my family."

Meredith looked at Derek, and suddenly panicked. Nothing was happening gradually, it was happening faster than she ever could have imagined.

"You should have told me," he looked her in the eyes, "How could you hide something like this from me?"

"Don't get angry," she begged, "It has been just as hard for me in the past years."

"Hard for you?" his voice boomed with anger, "You hid my child from me!"

"I'm..."

"I know you are sorry, but sorry doesn't always cut it."

Meredith grabbed Maria's hand, running out of the room.

Running. Just like she had ten years ago. Running from her problems once again.

------

Meredith and Maria walked through the hospital, just so Meredith could see the place they left behind. The first person she recognized was not who she wanted to see.

Addison Forbes Montgomery.

Was it even Montgomery anymore? Time could change a lot of things.

"Addison?" Meredith called down the hall, knowing that she needed to be nice, "Is that you?"

Addison turned around, looking as amazing as ever, and faced Meredith.

"Meredith Grey," she paused, "Oh my gosh...you look gre - a daughter?"

"I'm Maria," Meredith's daughter politely introduced herself. Meredith prayed that she didn't mention Derek.

"I'm assuming I would know if this was a product of..." Addison stopped in her tracks, "Your daughter looks a lot like Derek."

Meredith smiled awkwardly, looking up at his ex-wife.

"Oh my God," she froze, "You had Derek's child!" Addison didn't know what to say so she finished with, "I hope you loved Europe...I have to go...get ready for the service."

Meredith sighed, "Maria, this is going to be a crazy trip."

------

"Maria, I know this is weird, I know you never knew Burke, but..." Meredith was interrupted by her daughter.

"Mom - I'm obviously going to behave!" she told her, "It's a funeral."

"We have to go get Christina first though," Meredith explained, "And please don't let whatever condition Christina is in make you think that it is what she is normally like. Burke to her is...complicated. He left her at the altar, but after a few years they became friends again, and now shes losing the only man she really loved who became her good friend. Like a bad best friend would, I left her during her darkest hour. She also just moved back too."

"You aren't a bad best friend," Maria promised her mom, "You just...have your own issues. I, for one, should know that."

"Well thanks," Meredith smirked, finishing strapping on her black heels, "Are you ready for this?"

"Whenever you are mom, whenever you are."

------

Meredith pulled her rental car up to the set of condos and slowly opened her car door. The condos were nice, but she was afraid to see the inside of Christina's.

"She is really messy," Meredith warned her daughter, "Not like mother-daughter Paris pad messy...like, tornado or typhoon messy."

"Okay," Maria nodded, looking up at her mom. The two started up the stairs towards Christina's apartment, and stopped in front of the door.

"Here goes nothing," Meredith sighed, knocking on the door.

After a few moments, the door swung open and Christina appeared, not looking too put together in her black dress.

"Meredith..." she breathed, pulling her friend in for a hug, "I don't do mushy."

"Christina Yang - we're doing mushy," Meredith smiled, "I've missed you."

"Like hell you have," she answered sarcastically, "Paris versus Seattle - must've been miserable."

"Try growing up with a nanny more than your mom," Maria's voice came from beside Meredith.

"Holy..." Christina hadn't even noticed the kid, "Meredith, you're a mom?"

"Christina Yang, meet Maria Grey," Meredith introduced the two. Maria shook out her hang and Christina shook it awkwardly.

"She looks...she looks..." Christina paused, "Meredith Grey...you DID NOT have McDreamy's child, did you?"

Meredith only looked at her friend sadly in her eyes.

"Today is not about my issues, its about yours."

"Meredith - we're screwed up equally. That is why we're each other's person."

"Well," Meredith smiled, "That we are. Don't worry - no one in Paris or London took your place."

"Everyone in Los Angeles smiled way too much for me to find a person," Christina joked.

"Are you ready to go?" Meredith asked, "The sooner the better."

"Let's go," Christina stepped out of the condo.

------


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are all amazing! Thanks for all the reviews...I'm so glad you like it! Make sure to check out my other Grey's Anatomy Story: I Still Don't Have a Reason. Thanks for everything...here goes nothing.**

**------**

"Izzy," Meredith came up to her friend during the wake, "Do you think its appropriate to ask Addison to babysit for us both?"

Izzy gave Meredith a puzzled look, "She babysits for me a lot...but why?"

"We are going drinking," Meredith looked at her friend dead on, "The old gang...the five interns."

"We aren't interns anymore, Mer," Izzy sighed, "We are people with families and high-powered careers."

"I don't care," Meredith argued, "Go find Addison."

Izzy couldn't help but smile at her friend's forwardness. She also couldn't help but smile at the memory of the five interns sitting on the barstools at Joe's, arguing about anything they could think to argue about.

"Hey Addison," Izzy tapped her older friend on the shoulder, Addison turned around gracefully in her black dress. Only Addison could look hot at a funeral.

"Hey Iz," she smiled tightly.

"Could you do me a favor tonight?" Izzy pleaded; she knew that both Meredith and Cristina would need this.

"Babysit?" Addison let out a short laugh, "I'd love to. What time?"

"Umm...does it bother you that you'll be babysitting Meredith's daughter?" Izzy made sure that Addison wouldn't care.

"No, she seems really cool. So I'll come over around seven?" Addison gave Izzy a squeeze on the shoulder and walked away. Izzy couldn't help but feel guilty. When Meredith had left, Addison decided to stay. She had managed to keep an off-and-on relationship with Alex, but lately it seemed to be more off than on.

"So?" Meredith asked, "Are we drinking tonight?"

"Yes," Izzy smiled, "Just like the good old days."

"We aren't old yet," Meredith reminded Izzy, "Just...attendings."

------

Meredith was sitting on the couch when the door opened and Addison popped in, looking amazing as usual.

"Hi," Meredith greeted the radiant redhead, who didn't look a day older, much less ten years.

"You're thinking too hard, Grey. I can see it in your face," Addison sat down on the couch next to her, "What's on your mind?"

Meredith sighed, "You know, I came back here without a plan, and now I'm sitting here realizing that I don't have a home and Maria doesn't have a school. I don't have a plan. I have to completely redo my whole life."

Addison put a reassuring hand on Meredith's leg and took a deep breath, "Meredith, these things will come with time. There are so many great schools in the area and your position at Seattle Grace and your daughter's maturity will easily get her into any prestigous school in the area. I know that its really hard coming back to Seattle, but you're strong."

Meredith took a long breath, "What am I supposed to do? I feel like I don't even...I just feel alone, I guess. I haven't had any real friends or real family in ten years, and suddenly I just feel behind on everything."

The moment exchanged between the two doctors was cut short when Izzy and George came down the stairs, followed by the twins.

"You know the bedtime," Izzy smiled at her friend, "Thanks for doing this, Addie. It means a lot to us."

"I understand wanting to bring the whole group together for the first time in ten years," Addison stood up, giving Izzy a short hug, "It is nice to see Grey back...surprisingly."

"I guess," George joked, looking at Meredith, who only playfully hit him on the arm, standing up to join her friends.

------

Meredith, George, and Izzy walked into the familiar bar and first spotted Alex Karev sitting on a stool by the bar. Meredith paused, taking in a whiff of the familiar bar that she used to spend everyday in.

"Joe!" she called out happily, walking over to the bar, "How are you?"

"Meredith Grey," he smiled back, matching her happiness, "Let me guess...tequila?"

"Not yet," she laughed, "I need to be sober for a little while."

"Understandable," he shrugged, placing drinks in front of Izzy and George.

Cristina finally came barreling through the door, sitting down next to Meredith.

"How are you holding up?" Meredith asked Cristina, "Believe it or not...I care."

"We weren't dating or married...but he was once upon a time going to marry me...and then - " Christina paused, looking at Meredith, "Why would I mourn a man that left me at the altar? When I remember that I wish I had been the one in the other car..."

"Don't say that!" Izzy reprimanded her, "He was hit by a drunk driver."

"So Mer," Alex began, interrupting the beginning cat-fight, "How was Paris? Was the medicine much different?"

"Well," Meredith began, "It was crazy...I had just as many hours but they were spread out weird. People did a little bit different procedures but for the most part it was exactly the same."

"I have bigger concerns," Meredith interrupted her own story, "Where is Maria supposed to go to school?"

"Seattle Prep, of course," Izzy stated plainly, "The twins go there...being a doctor at Seattle Grace, she'll get in immediately and it is the best school in Seattle. I'll put in a good word for you -"

The door to the bar opened, and suddenly, without warning, memories started flooding back into Meredith. Without turning around she could feel his presence in the room.

Slowly turning around she watched him walk to the other side of the bar, sit down, and take the obviously familiar drink from Joe.

"Hey Joe," Meredith called, "I think I'm ready for that tequila."

Drinking her shot in one fluid motion, she excused herself from her old friends and slowly started walking over to Derek.

"Hi," she said shyly, "How are you?"

"Well," he cleared his throat, taking a swig of his drink, "I saw my ex-girlfriend today. I found out that I have a daughter I've never known and one of my best friends was buried six feet under."

Meredith looked sternly at Joe, taking another tequila.

"Did you like seeing this ex-girlfriend of yours?" she asked, trying to keep the scene light.

"She is beautiful," Derek looked over at Meredith and smiled, "She doesn's smile enough...and shes pretty dark and twsity. I didn't realize how much I missed her smile until today."

"Do you think that she would be jealous if I sat down next to you?" Meredith questioned, taking a seat next to Derek.

"I have a feeling she would be fine with it," Meredith giggled, downing her second tequila. Suddenly, the two made intense eye contact, eye contact they hadn't made in years.

"Derek," she whispered, staring into the deep blue of his eyes, "I missed you."

Without saying anything, Derek slowly leaned in, planting a kiss on Meredith's lips, a hard, but soft, wet, but dry. It was perfect.

"Meredith," he looked at her, "Although I'm super mad..." He took her hand in his and looked towards the door, "Let's take a walk."

"I'll see you at home," Meredith mouthed to Izzy, noticing her brow furrow.

"Meredith!" Izzy hissed, "You have a daughter..."

"She'll be fine," Meredith grinned, following Derek out the door.

"You know I still hate you, right?" he asked, somewhat drunk.

"Do you still have that trailer?" Meredith asked, "Because I'd love to see what you've done to the place."

------

It was five in the morning when Meredith snuck back into her mother's house, which was now the O'Malleys.

"Meredith?" she heard a voice from the kitchen, "Are you finally home?"

"Sorry," Meredith replied hoarsely, thinking back to her night with Derek.

"Oh God," Izzy frowned, making herself apparent, "You are going to have another McBaby...and he hates you."

"Don't make my life worse than it is," Meredith looked at her, "Oh God, I slept with McDreamy."

------

**Please comment, my day just got amazing and yeah...I love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are great reviewers. I have found a million great suggestions throughout all of them and take them into consideration. Apparently, I should update more frequently...so you know, I'll try.**

**------**

Two days later, Meredith Grey was walking into the office of the gorgeous Seattle Preporatory Day School with Maria, who looked more confident than she did.

"Are you ready for this?" Meredith asked somewhat nervously, "I mean, you've never been to a school in America!"

"Seriously?" Maria asked, rolling her eyes, "I'll be fine. You're the one that is freaking out on me. Are you sure you're ready for an American hospital?"

"Seriously! I'm worried about you...don't worry about me, this hospital just holds a lot of good and bad memories," Meredith straightened Maria's required plaid skirt for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Come on mom," Maria dragged her mom towards the office, opening the doors.

"Hi," Meredith smiled at the secretary, "We're supposed to be meeting with Dr. Benson? Maria here is a new student."

"He's expecting you," the secretay smiled back, placing the phone on the cradle, "He will be right through that door."

Maria was actually the tiniest bit nervous walking into her new headmaster's office. Looking around at the dark wooden chairs and walls, Maria felt a little bit intimidated.

"Dr. Grey I presume?" the headmaster stuck out his hand in her direction, "It's a pleasure. And you must be Maria?"

"Hi Dr. Benson," Meredith smiled, "We're here for Maria's first day."

"So you just moved back to Seattle?" he asked, motioning for the two to sit down, "From Paris?"

"Yes," Meredith tried to block out all of her earlier memories, "I used to live in Seattle. I did my surgical residency at Seattle Grace and then continued to London, had Maria, and moved to Paris."

"Does Maria have a father?" the principal asked, looking through the files.

"Yeah," Meredith said awkwardly, "But we aren't married..." Meredith knew that her pathetic love story was not going to make an impression on a headmaster.

"Well," he smiled warmly, surprising Meredith, "We welcome you both back to Seattle, and I wish you luck with Head of Neurosurgery, I know that is a very competitive hospital."

"Thank you," Meredith nodded sheepishly, "Is this the point where I leave?"

"I believe so," Dr. Benson laughed, "We'll take good care of her."

"I believe you," she hugged her daughter, "Someone that you know will pick you up...either Izzy or myself. Make sure to say hi to the twins if you see them."

"Okay mom," Maria returned the hug, "I love you."

"You too," Meredith grinned, walking out of the office.

------

Meredith cleared her throat, walking into Derek's office awkwardly.

"Hello Dr. Grey," Derek said as professionally as possible, "Welcome back to Seattle Grace."

"It is really good to be back," she looked around the office, for the first time in years she felt like she was at home.

"Tired of the French?" he asked with a slight hint of hostility in his voice. Meredith only glared at him.

"Is it always going to be like this Derek?" she finally outright asked, "I mean, we had sex two nights ago and now you pretend as if I'm just a casual acquaintance."

Derek was taken aback by the bluntness of Meredith Grey. He couldn't help but melt looking at her cute smile, her little nose, and her inviting eyes. He could almost smell the lavender from her hair - a smell he couldn't help but welcome back.

"I want to spend a day with Maria," he requested, "I want to at least know a little bit about her. It is really hard not knowing your daughter. I feel like such a bad father...I should've known you were lying to me."

"Derek!" she sounded surprised, "I'm the bad mother for not letting her know her father from a young age. I know, I left, it was a mistake. I was scared, Derek. And If its okay with Maria, I guess you could spend an afternoon with her or something."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "After all, you seem to have done a good job raising her."

"I suppose," Meredith nodded, "But she has been asking about you since she was really little, and I guess it would be smart of me to introduce you to her. Really introduce you, not have her introduce herself."

"Okay," he nodded, "Anyways, here is your pager...here are some charts...welcome back to Seattle Grace."

"It's good to be back," she smiled, taking in the hospital around her.

------

"Sex with McDreamy?" Cristina asked angrily as Meredith sat down next to her at lunch, "You failed to tell me about your hot night with the brain surgeon. Two brain surgeons, no less. I bet that is hot."

"Izzie!" Meredith cried, "Do you have to tell everyone my personal life?"

"Well, when you come in the house in the wee hours of the morning beaming and adjusting your jeans...what else am I supposed to do?"

"Pretend like you didn't see anything, not tell anyone," Meredith rolled her eyes and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, you should've told me Mer, I'm your person," Cristina had gotten softer in the past ten years, and Meredith wasn't used to it.

"I'm not used to being around you guys yet," she openly admitted, "It feels like its been a few months, not ten years."

"You're telling me!" George exclaimed, "It feels like just yesterday I married Callie in Vegas and Cristina was searching for a lost leg in ambulances."

"What about the time I had my hand on a bomb which happened to be in a body cavity?" Meredith laughed, "Those were some good times...I almost died!"

"Then there was the time that Bailey's water broke all over your shoes," Izzie looked at George and laughed, "You were the hero of the day."

"What about the time that Meredith had appendicitis and she was on some extreme drugs and started babbling to Satan?" Cristina joked, "Those were good times too."

"Our glory days," Meredith said aloofly.

"Those were NOT my glory days," Izzie rolled her eyes, "Being a surgeon...flying solo, these are my days."

"Failing my intern year..." George frowned, "But being the best the next year...I've had better times than those."

"What about being left at the altar?" Cristina asked, "Or the back of the church? That felt good."

Suddenly, the group looked up to see the illustrious redhead standing above them, "What about the time that Derek punched out Mark because of Meredith? I remember those times."

"Hi Add," Izzie smiled, motioning for her to join them. Meredith knew that ten years had passed, but she didn't know when Addison had gone from Satan to Add.

"Hey guys," she smiled at her now colleagues, "Any juicy surgeries?"

"None," they all frowned, "Quiet board."

"How are the boys?" she asked Izzie, always interested in children, since she couldn't have any of her own.

"They are great!" she beamed, "I'm proud of them. I mean, they are eight-year old boys, but they handle the demand of George and I's careers great."

"That's great," Addison said, interrupted by the beeping of Meredith's pager. It was from Derek.

"The Chief bellows," she rolled her eyes, "See you guys later."

"Welcome back Grey," Addison smiled, patting her as she walked by.

------

Maria sat at her desk in the classroom, bored by her teacher, Mrs. Claxton. Maria felt weird learning about the geography of the United States, she didn't know that much of it. Sure, she could name every European country and capital if she got time to think, but she could only list about fifteen or so states, and she couldn't tell you their locations.

"Maria, can you tell us what the capital of North Carolina is?" the teacher asked politely, not thinking about Maria's lack of geographic knowledge.

"Ummm..." she sat nervously, feeling the eyes of her classmates, "Due to the fact I started school in France, I didn't really learn US geography or anything." Embarassed, she sunk far down into her chair and ignored her classmates.

"Oh!" the teacher exclaimed, "I'm sorry. The capital of North Carolina is Raleigh."

"Duhh..." she heard one of the girls behind her say, she turned around and smirked at the girl, she couldn't deal with her classmates.

"Hey," the girl next to her whispered, "It's okay. I was new this year to this school...my name is Sarah, but I was adopted, so my birthname was Katey, Katey Karev."

------

"What exactly do you want?" Meredith frowned, hurrying into his office, "I thought I was going to get a nice, juicy surgery."

"Well this..." he cleared his throat, "Is a booty call."

Derek walked towards the door, clicked the lock in, and swiftly shut the blinds in one big sweeping motion.

Meredith stared straight into his eyes, taking one step forward. Suddenly, his tongue was down her throat, and they were pressed up against the wall. Running her hands through his hair, Meredith Grey, for the first time in over ten years, realized she was where she wanted to be.

------

**Katey Karev? Booty call? What in the world? REVIEW. The next chapter will probably be better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You see, I didn't even know why I threw that Katey thing in there, or the booty call thing, it just happened...so I'll create a story around it. Thanks for all the hilarious reviews - I'm glad I can be considered a little tiny bit funny! Stay cool, Seattle.**

**------**

"You met who?" Meredith asked, obviously confused. It had been a long first day at work, between getting used to Seattle Grace again and being eyeballed by Derek all day.

"Her name is Sarah Macon," Maria explained for the third time, "She lives with a family that adopted her as a baby - but before she was adopted her name was Katey Karev...or Katherine, take your pick."

Meredith was still extremely puzzled by the situation. How many people in Seattle were named Karev?

"So she was adopted as a baby?" Meredith was pacing the kitchen, waiting for Izzie and George to come home with the boys, "I'm so lost!"

"I'm calling...I'm calling Cristina," Meredith decided, "Maybe she heard about something that I didn't."

Meredith shook her head; she had a gut feeling that 'Katey Karev' didn't just happen to once have the same last name as Alex. Alex was married? Meredith dialed the oh-so familiar number and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" Cristina answered, sounding almost irritated.

"Hey," Meredith answered, "I have a really weird question."

"What?"

"Well, Maria went to school today, and some girl sitting next to her, named Sarah, was telling Maria that before she was adopted her name was Katey Karev, does this seem funny to you?"

Meredith could almost hear the unspoken words in the awkward silence between the two of them.

"Shouldn't she be a grade older than Maria?" Cristina thought aloud, Meredith could tell she was pacing.

"What are you talking about?" Meredith exclaimed.

"Okay," Cristina took a deep breath, "When you left, Alex went all knight-in-shining-whatever and went to the hospital in search of Ava, to declare his love. After he walked into her empty room, he ran back down to the front of the hospital and luckily he caught her in time. Somehow, he managed to woo her away from her husband, with the baby. Legally, the baby became Ava and Alex's child and a really short one month later they got married. Well, Alex came to the realization...or whatever, that he didn't want Ava...so Ava didn't want a baby named Karev and she put it up for adoption. It is a really tense subject between the interns and Addison is still mad that he didn't try to save the baby."

"So this is one of those major life-changing moments that I missed?" Meredith asked, "Because I'm afraid a lot more of those are going to surface."

"You really have no idea," Cristina hung up the phone. Meredith sat with her head in her hands, maybe coming back hadn't been a good idea. Maybe just leaving was a bad idea.

------

"I want to spend a day with Maria," Derek announced as Meredith stepped into his office. He was only really sleeping with her to sleep with her. He was still angry at the fact that she left him and refused to tell him about his daughter.

"Why?" Meredith asked, playing dumb. She knew the obvious answer.

"Why do you think, Mer?" he questioned, sounding extremely annoyed, "Why would one want to spend the day with their long-lost child?"

"Derek..." she sighed, "I...if you really want to I guess Maria would like that."

"Well then, how about tomorrow?" Derek asked, "It is a Saturday after all, and plus I actually have the day off!"

"Sure," Meredith frowned, things were still moving at the speed of light, "But if you guys are still together when I get off work, can I join you?"

"I guess that would be okay," Derek shrugged, "I can't really force you away from your kid."

"Sounds like a plan," Meredith groaned, afraid of what was coming to her in the near future.

------

By the time Saturday came around, Maria Grey was bouncing off the walls.

"Mom," she began, running a brush through her hair, "I know that you and dad have had your problems and stuff, but I really want to get to know him."

"Why?" Meredith wondered aloud, smiling as Maria put on a brown sweater, something Meredith would wear.

"Because you always say good things about him," she grinned, "You've never really said anything very bad about him."

Meredith heard the doorbell ring, happy that she didn't have to comment on Maria's last statement. Hurrying down the stairs, still in her pink striped pajama pants, she opened the door.

He looked great. His hair was having a good day and he looked so good in his jeans, flannel shirt, and Northface vest.

"Hi," she smiled awkwardly, letting him into Izzie and George's home.

"Nice pajamas," he laughed, looking at her outfit, "Where's mini-you?"

"Mariaaaa!" Meredith bellowed up the stairs, causing Derek to laugh.

"I can't believe you're back...I'm actually, I'm laughing," he rolled his eyes, "I haven't laughed in a long time!"

"Satirically laughing," Meredith pointed out, "Because you hate me."

"Mer," he frowned, "I don't hate you. I'm just...I'm just frustrated with you. I should've known the whole time that it was my kid, I should've chased you. I didn't."

"No, Derek..." she began, "I take the blame. Right now, maybe we should just focus on me re-starting at Seattle Grace and you getting to know your daughter. Then we'll see what happens after that."

"Okay," he smiled, watching as Maria came bounding down the stairs.

"Hi!" Maria grinned up at him, looking so much like her mother.

"Well hi," he smiled, putting his hand out, "Are you ready to roll?"

"Of course," she replied, putting her small hand in his, "Bye mom!"

"Bye Mia," she waved, looking down at her pajama pants and then looking forward to see the backs of the two. They acted so natural together, it made Meredith smile.

------

"Where are we going?" Maria asked. The two had already been to the Space Needle and to the Music Exhibit near it. It was nearing lunchtime and Derek had the perfect place planned.

"Well," Derek cleared his throat, "I love ferryboats a lot. There is this restaurant that overlooks the harbor and you can watch the ferryboats."

"That's cool!" Maria smiled, "Sometimes in Paris my nanny or my mom would take me to watch the boats." As Derek took Maria around the city, he could feel her coming out of her shell. He knew that in Paris she had been taught to act older than her age, but surrounding her with exciting American things it was turning her more into a kid.

"We're here," Derek smiled, parking the car. He loved this restaurant, "Welcome to my favorite place to eat."

It was a spirited place, with retro booths and a grill menu.

"What is your favorite thing to order?" Maria asked, studying the menu.

"I like their burgers, any of them," Derek smiled, "But I'm sure anything is good."

"Do you think that the chicken tenders are good?" she asked eagerly, obviously excited about the child-like food.

"As I said," he shrugged, "I'm sure anything is good." Maria closed her menu and looked across the booth at her dad.

------

After the meal, Derek took Maria outside to the park that he used to spend time with Meredith at. As the two walked, Derek found the perfect view of the bay and sat down.

"You know," Maria looked at Derek, "My mom never really liked watching the boats in France. It always made her more sad than she already was. She said their were two different reasons, but I didn't ever ask."

"I think I know the reasons," Derek sighed, looking out at the ferryboats.

"Can you tell me?" Maria asked, "My mom has always confused me, even though I love her, I always wished she was happier."

"Well," he began, "For starters, I think she missed me, and I remind her of ferryboats. The second reason is because when she was an intern, there was a big boat crash and she fell off the boat helping other people, she almost died." Maria's small eyes grew big.

"My mom is a brave person," Maria crossed her arms and looked at Derek, "She just...she can't do it all. She tries to remain happy, always, but then it always backfires."

Derek sighed and looked at Maria, putting one arm around her, "Thank you for accepting me into your life."

"I just wish you were always there when I was growing up, maybe mom would've been happy, maybe I would've gotten to be a normal kid," Maria felt a tear spring to her eyes, looking up she saw the same in Dereks.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, "But starting right now, I'm always there for you. Even if your mom and I never get back together, I'll always be here."

------


End file.
